


Shine On Harvest Moon

by Chlstarr



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley, Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: Mickey is an amateur farmer from a whole family of farmers even in his extended family. His grandfather left the Leaf Valley farm to him after he passed, and as Mickey explores the village and surrounding forest he stumbles upon a strange little spring, and a huge oak that has a...tiny door?Mickey doesn't believe his eyes and chooses to ignore it, though he remembers his family's old legend that everyone but him believes in, but out of spite and for fits and giggles, he tosses his second apple into the spring.Naturally he didn't expect the Harvest Goddess to appear but he REALLY didn't expect to recognize her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for the Harvest Moon games ok? And I've been watching the StrawhatNO's playthrough of Hero of Leaf Valley which is the remake of Save the Homeland which I actually played once. Every character who isn't Mickey and Minnie is from Hero of Leaf Valley. But Mickey's cousin, Manfred is mine.

It was a cute town, it was a cute house, it was a cute farm…that needed a _ton_ of work, but he could manage. So he got right down to business, plowing the fields and spreading the seeds and watering his first potential crops. It was all he could do for now until he raised enough money to buy some animals.

So he wandered around town for the rest of the day, mentally mapping out where everything was, introducing himself to his new neighbors, constantly hearing from the elderly residents rant and rave about how much they miss his grandfather and how glad that his farm was going to one of his grandkids who would do well to take care of the place, and such. He wandered even past the residential areas, and happened upon a lone spring near a huge oak tree that…had a tiny door?

He blinked a few times to see if it was his vision that was failing him but there was no denying that there was a tiny door at the base of that tree. Though at least it was somewhat hidden by twin mushrooms that were just as tall at the little door and served somewhat of an archway to hide it from anyone looking at it directly from above. However, Mickey decided for himself that he was imagining things and chose to ignore the little door as he sat down by the spring and took a well-deserved rest from all that walking, exploring and standing around talking to people. He kept the little door to his back to ignore it better.

Mickey had brought two apples with him for a snack, the apples came from Ronaldo's grocery store (in case you were wondering) and happened to be golden delicious apples to boot, because they were the juiciest and Mickey's favorite.

As Mickey ate, he contemplated an old legend that had been passed down through his family, and according to his extended family, such as many of his cousins, the legend was true. It didn't help that the legend crossed over into religion. There's even a church in town dedicated to it, with an obsessed priest to complete it. Door to door missionaries had nothing on Chester, the priest of this town, who was obviously the type to never shut up about the subject, given the choice. _The Harvest Goddess_.

Yet, there was one thing that always got left out from legend and in transition to the religious aspect of it. The Harvest Sprites, the Harvest Goddesses' little helpers in keeping the land a wonderful place to live in, though mostly they help out farmers in whatever way they can. And that was what had Mickey on edge after seeing the little door in the tree.

The only reason he even knew about the Harvest Sprites is because they were part of the legend passed down in his family, and only those by blood could see the Harvest Sprites and in turn the Harvest Goddess herself.

There wasn't just one Harvest Goddess though, they were said to be all over the continent, wherever there was a small rustic town that had yet to industrialize for the sake of keeping the air clean. Heck, there's even a Harvest King somewhere. And by luck, fate, destiny or what have you, all of Mickey's cousins lived in a town where a Harvest Goddess resided. Even Mickey's closest cousin, Manfred, wrote him a letter proclaiming that the family legend was true. The best way to please the Harvest Goddess was by giving her an offering by throwing it in the spring that she resided specifically in. The most suitable offering, was generally crops or flowers.

Thus, as Mickey finished his apple, he contemplated on throwing the other one into the spring for fits and giggles, as he didn't entirely believe in his own family's legend, not even his cousin Manfred could truly convince him of this one…but the tiny door in the tree behind him gave him pause in his own beliefs. He slowly glanced behind him and noticed that the tiny door was still there.

Well, so much for trying to deny it all. There had to be some truth to the legend right? Just as there's some truth in all fairytales, otherwise why else would the religious aspect of it go bonkers over the subject and why else would his own family in all the branches _**swear**_ on their own farming loving graves that it was all true?

With curiosity getting the better of him, he did an underhanded toss, and the apple went into the water with a plop. The effect was instantaneous, the apple vanished as soon as it was completely under the water, then the entire surface of the water shimmered brighter than the reflection of the sun should even allow. The melody of one swipe of the strings plucked from a harp came from nowhere. And a bright silhouette of a feminine figure slowly arose from the equally brightened water.

When the light show faded, there floating just above the water's surface was a beautiful mouse maiden dressed in a flowy silk dress that almost looked like it was made out of giant pastel rainbow flower petals. She had wings like a dragonfly and even had little blue dragonflies as a brooch and as a center piece of her tiara that was a wrap around her head sort, instead of an on top of the head kind of crown. It was all such a sight, there was no denying that she was indeed the Harvest Goddess…Chester would honestly be weeping hysterically at her beauty if he could see her.

When she opened her eyes and smiled at Mickey, he inwardly gasped in horror…because he _knew_ her. He _**knew**_ her from childhood. But not in this form. As now he recalled another part of the family legend that didn't apply to all Harvest Goddesses, just some…Some of them used to be human. The thing was, for those that used to be mortal, none of them could remember how they came to be immortal.

Still, Mickey could never in a million years forget that fateful summer when he met her, played with her, and mourned the loss of her, because when she left, vanished even, somehow no one recalled who she was, not even his other friends who also played with her. He was the only one who knew she existed, and wondered constantly as he grew older, if she was a figment of his imagination for that one summer or a fever dream during that same summer. Regardless, she was the reason he even liked golden delicious apples.

So here she was smiling gently at him, and just about to open her mouth to thank him properly for his offering, when he goes and beats her to the punch by blurting out her name, her real name, or really the name she told him to call her all those years ago.

"MINNIE?! What are y-? HOW are y-? SERIOUSLY?! After all this time yer the HARVEST GODDESS OF THIS TOWN?!" He shrilled in confusion, even though the back of his mind did start to piece one little thing to all this. He was in this town the summer that he met her, way back when his grandfather was alive, and in fact was the only one who seemed to believe him whenever he mentioned Minnie. Now Mickey knew better, his own grandfather knew Minnie was the Harvest Goddess, and probably asked her to erase everyone's memories…if that was even in her power to do so, but for whatever reason it didn't work on him.

Mickey could even see it on her face as she herself went from mortified confusion for him somehow knowing her name to mortified realization at finally recognizing her old friend.

"Mickey?! But how? I-! I erased everyone's memories! You shouldn't even remember my name right now…unless…" She stuttered and slowly came to another realization, one that was a little more personal despite having to do with the reason why her magic didn't work on him to erase his memories. _**Love**_ had a funny way of counteracting any sort of magic.

"Unless what?! Do ya have any idea how worried I was about ya?! One day I go lookin' fer ya an not only can I not find ya ta go swimmin' with me that day, but no matter who I asked, no one seemed ta know who ya even were! The only one who believed me that ya even existed was my **_grandfather!_** " He raved as he threw down his hat. "Now that old codger is **_dead_** so I can't even ask him why he didn't tell me the truth! He told me that ya moved away, but that didn't explain why nobody knew ya anymore!" He kicked his hat at the first sentence, then fell to his hands and knees and tried not to cry at the next.

He then felt her presence much closer to him in the next moment, he didn't bother to look up when he felt her hand on his shaking shoulder.

"I'm so sorry it had to be this way Mickey, I desperately wanted to tell you sooner, but my harvest sprites and your grandfather were right, it was for the best that no one knew, but I didn't anticipate on you not getting your memories erased like everyone else. I have a little theory as to why it didn't work on you, but that's something I'd rather you figure out for yourself." She told him sadly, but the last two sentences sounded flustered, which Mickey caught onto. "So, you really missed me?" Minnie asked hopefully.

"Of course I missed ya." Mickey deadpanned, still looking at the ground. Then he lifted his head and softened his expression. "Not a day has gone by that I didn't think of ya at least one or twice."

"Oh Mickey!" She couldn't help but squeal jovially, and glomped him, disregarding any form of goddess etiquette to keep up appearances in front of mortals. "I missed you too~! I hated having to hide from you for the rest of that summer, I hated it, but there was nothing I could do!"

"Aw don't worry about it, Min. It's all in the past! Now that we're together again we can just deal with whatever comes next…speakin' of, I'll take care of that ol' mean Funland Company. They ain't gonna lay a hand on this town." He hugged her as he managed to sit back up after he was sent reeling from her glomping him.

"Really? Oh, Mickey! You're my hero!" She gushed, unable to help pecking his cheek in appreciation.

"Yup, it's a promise." He replied.

A promise he kept very well and very easily. It was a town effort in the end, not just him, everyone had little ideas on how to save the town and everyone executed it flawlessly with his help. While each day Mickey and Minnie grew closer, catching up on time long since lost.


End file.
